Elements of Chaos
by Zicovian
Summary: There are five elements of Chaos as there are five elements of Friendship. They have been around even longer then the elements of friendship. But something has gone askew with the elements of chaos and Twilight and her friends have to find out what. (Some ocs might be needed )
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in Ponyville Our beloved Twilight Sparkle was reading a letter sent my Princess Celestia.

"My dearest Twilight. I have yet to tell you about Chaos. As there are five elements of Friendship there are also five elements to create Chaos. Now I want you and your friends to come to my castle for a very special lesson. Love, Princess Celestia."

So onwards she went to her beloved Pirncess, her friends all with her.

"Five elements of Chaos. Do you think there'll be five mane ones like there are five mane elements of Friendsip." Rairity asked as they sat on the train to canterlot.

"I should guess so..." Twilight said.

"what I want to know is why we are just finding out about them now?" Rainbow Dash said, jumping out from her seat and walking to the window.

" I wonder if it is becuase the Guardians of the Elements of Chaos aren't doing whT they are supposed to do?" Twilight said, almost falling off her seat when the trains schreeched to a stop.

"Oh look we are here!" She said, getting up and walking out of the train. All of her friends followed suit?

...

Twilight Sparkle knocked on the door with a hoof.

"Princess Celestia?" She called.

"Oh Twilight come on in."

They hey all walked in.

"What is this about Princess?" she asked after all of them showing their respects to her and her sister Luna.

"The Elements of Chaos, as old as The Elemenrs Of Friendship itself. Maybe even older. Becuase you see before there was Friendship there was chos all across the the Guardians of Chaos were created. Five ponies for each of the elements. Fear, Hatred, Lust, Anger and the worst one of all Selfishness. Each of these ponies had each of these qualities in them which made them excilent guardians for the Elements. But recently things have been happening. In Maehatten, people are showing hatered, in canterlot selfishness and so on. I want you to find the Elements of Chaos and fix what wrong has been done1


	2. Chapter 2

The clouds above were grey tonight. Twilight was in her studdy room, the window open, reading over the book. What is this book you ask? it holds some of the most important knowlage known to pony about the Elements of Chaos.

_400 years ago, terror raged everyones hearts. The Elements of Choas were out of control. Ponies cheating on their loved ones, loved ones turning on their loved ones. Ponies were straying from the path to the path of evil. _

_Only 5 ponies could save the land we call home. _

_Thunder Dancer, who holds the element for Anger._

_Chrome Sky, who holds the element of Fear._

_Morning Sun, who holds the element of Lust._

_Clashing Fury, who holds the element of Hatred._

_And then the most powerful pony out of all of them Starry Arrow, who holds the element of Selfishness. _

_With all of these ponies together they are even more powerful then they are alone. Without them the power of Chaos will run wild and cause havoc. But there has been a prophecey. on the 600th harvest moon, the elements will once again be relsed and new and stronger ponies will be needed to correct the wrong. So much power can be heled onto one pony for so long. _

"Twilight!"

Twilight closed the book and turned to who was calling her, Spike.

Spike was holding a rolled up peice of paper with a red ribbion. Celestia.

Twilight used her magic to open the letter. The letter floated in her face.

"Dear my fathful student. Today your skills will be tested. You will have, to one by one, visit the keepers of the Elements of Chaos, ask for them back so we can appoint new ones. We do not know if they will co-opperate but if they will not, use force if you must." Celestia.

Twilight cocked her hea to the side.

"This dosent sound like Celestia at all..." She said, closing the letter .

"Maybe shes been effected by the Elements."

"Whoa... even Celestia can be effected."

...

Deep in the everfree forest...

"Come on Chrome Sky, Come with me" Morning Sun slurred, her voice thick with Lust.

Chrome Sky hid behind Thunder Dancer who, was trying his best to hide his his anger. Thunder Dancer was the best at hiding his feelings and right now he was having a hard time.

"Chrome Sky, get away from me!" He growled, kicking the grey pony with full force and making him bang into the yellow pony who was trying to win the Grey one over.

Mornign sun giggled and she sighed, licking the grey ponyys cheek.

"you are mine."

The elements of Chaos have begun their distruction


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Celestia had sent her messge to Twilight and her friends. And since then, the whole of Ponyville, save for her and her friends were affected by the chaos that had been soaked in their little town.

Rairitiys sister, Sweetie Belle, was anything but sweet. Rarity had come to twilight that night, with new purple marks on her.

"Sweetie bell has gone mad! She is throwing the cups and plates all on the floor and stamping about. I Just had to get away from them."

Twilight sighed, clearly distressed by the things that was going on.

"We have to go to the first element. Anger. "

"But we don't know where they are."

"I'm going to get the others and then we will figure out what to do from there."

Twilight had gathered the other ponies, They were all in her home, with the book in the middle of the floor.

"So, " Fluttershy said. "They said that the elements live in different parts of the Everfree Forest. Anger in the North, Fear in the South, Lust in the East and Hatred in West."

Twilight nodded and closed the book. "I have surplies ready so lets go. We might have to prepare for a battle if they don't give it to us. "

Rainbow flapped her wings excitedly. "So what are we waiting for? Lets go!" She said.

* * *

They were deep in the forest now, weird noises appered now and again which sent Fluttershy into spiriling panics.

"Come oooon Fluttershy, it's just noises."

"Maybe to you but"

"Halt."

They froze, not because of fear, but because of surprise. A Light grey pony with bright blue eyes and white mane and tail stood in their path. They were here. At The lair of Anger.

**(I'm sorry it's so short but i'm buissy with college and I have a lesson now! I Might double update. Look out for the next chapter)**


End file.
